elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Falion (Skyrim)
Falion is a Redguard mage residing in Morthal. Due to Conjuration's association with Necromancy, the people of the town accuse him of all sorts of wrong doings. Falion takes care of an adopted orphan, named Agni. He can be found wandering around Morthal or at his house. He offers a cure for vampirism. Background Before settling in Morthal, Falion was the Conjuration master at the College of Winterhold, a position now held by his former pupil Phinis Gestor. Wares Falion is a Master level Conjuration trainer and also sells conjuration books and Black Soul Gems. Interactions Falion's Secret After speaking to Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone upon entering Morthal, she mentions that strange rumors are circulating in regard to Falion's activities at night. Falion has a conversation with his adopted daughter, where she claims to have had "bad dreams" of him fighting monsters while she slept. If the Dragonborn then waits outside of Falion's house until 01:00 AM, Falion can be seen walking into the marshes. Since Falion's specialty is Conjuration, he leads the Dragonborn to what appears to be a summoning circle. Falion becomes angry if spoken to, but 200 can be gained if the Dragonborn agrees not to mention his behavior to others. Head back to the Jarl of Morthal and inform her that Falion is being suspicious and she will say that she had a vision of this. From this point, she closely monitors his behavior, following him around everywhere, only leaving her post to eat or sleep. Rising at Dawn Speaking with any innkeeper while afflicted with Vampirism causes them to send the vampire to Falion. He agrees to cure their condition if one filled Black Soul Gem is brought to him. Upon doing so, he leads the vampire to a summoning circle where their affliction is cured. The ritual can be performed an unlimited number of times to cure a vampiric condition. Hired Thugs Stealing from Falion may cause him to send Hired Thugs after the thief. Quests *Falion's Secret *Rising at Dawn Trivia *Delving into the game data reveals that the quest "Falion's Secret" is incomplete. *During a section of dialogue, Falion claims to have met with Dwemer; however this is not expanded upon so the circumstances in which (if he even did) are unclear. Bugs *During "Rising at Dawn", Falion may become "stuck" outside of the stone circle. He does not offer the needed dialogue for progressing the quest. **Solution: Pushing him into the circle solves this problem. **Solution: If not too late in the morning, waiting for an hour may forward him to where he should be at the stone ring. *Falion may attack a Stage-Four Vampire during the curing ritual. **Solution: Feed before arriving at the stone circle. **Using a high enough illusion spell to calm him down until you are cured of your vampirism will work also. *After going to investigate Falion, the Jarl follows Falion around. To return to her shack, type setstage 00021891 200 into the console, which completes the quest but with no effect other than everyone going about their normal business. *It is possible for a mudcrab to spawn right after finishing the dialogue with Falion before he performes the ritual to cure the Dragonborn of vampirism. Should this happen, Falion will engage the mud crab. He may not walk back to the circle, however, he will still perform the ritual (from a distance and his dialogue is muffled) and the quest will progress as normal and the Dragonborn will be cured of vampirism. Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters